So manche Tage..
by Eismaus
Summary: Ein kleiner ausschnitt aus dem Leben eines DBZ Fans. Was dachtet ihr den? *g* Ziemlich verrückt, aber etwas in der Art hat wohl jeder schon mal erlebt..
1. So manche Tage (1)

Huhu,  
schön das ihr mal hier vorbei schaut, um meine Geschichte zu lesen *freu*  
Das 1. Kapitel ist noch nicht besonders lang, aber ich denke für den Anfang nicht schlecht. Schließlich ist das meine 1. Dragonball Fanfic.  
  
Ach ja, bevor ich es vergesse, Dragonball und die dazugehörigen Figuren gehören natürlich nicht mir, und ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit der Fanfic.  
Und noch ein Hinweis, nein, ich hatte nicht vor zu klauen. In diesem Zusammenhang, JA, ich weiß das hier einiges Bekannt vorkommen wird, und JA, ich habe die Entsprechende Autorin um Erlaubnis gefragt. An dieser Stelle, danke anni_chan!  
  
********  
  
So mache Tage.. by Eismaus  
  
Na toll, super! Das war ja mal wieder typisch! Wütend schmiss ich mich auf mein Bett und zerknautschte mein Kopfkissen. Irgend wo dran musste ich meinen Ärger ja auslassen.  
Ausgerechnet jetzt musste mein Satreciver den Geist aufgeben. Ich meine, es war ja nicht das 1. Mal, das der Zicken machte, aber musste das immer ausgerechnet 5 Minuten, bevor Dragonball anfängt, sein?  
Wie oft hatte ich mir eigentlich schon vorgenommen, mir ein neues Gerät zuzulegen? Unzählige male. Irgendwann habe ich aufgehört zu zählen. Aber wie immer hatte mir mein Geldbeute ein Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht. *seufz*  
Fernesehen viel also diesen Abend flach, aber was sollte ich dann machen? Nachdem ich noch eine Weile vor mich hin geschmollt hatte, stand ich auf und setzte mich an meinen Computer. Den ganzen Abend im Bett liegen war ja auch nicht das richtige.  
Nachdem ich es endlich geschafft hatte, eine Internetverbindung herzustellen, begann ich erst mal systematisch alle mir bekannten Seiten abzurufen.  
Es hätte mich auch wirklich überrascht, wenn um DIESE Uhrzeit jemand online gewesen währe. Bestimmt saßen jetzt alle vor ihren Flimmerkisten und sahen mit glühenden Augen die neuesten Folgen von Dragonball. Warum ich nicht?  
Seufzend wand ich mich wieder dem Monitor zu und rief die nächste Seite auf. Nirgendwo fand ich etwas neues. Wirklich frustrierend. Heute war wohl ganz offensichtlich nicht mein Tag. Aber wie auch, wenn man Morgens um halb sechs schon von dem Wecker aus dem Bett geschmissen wird? Berufsschultage hatten ja eigentlich etwas ganz nettes an sich, nicht viel zu tun, mit Freuden quatschen, aber sie hatten auch eindeutig etwas fürchterliches an sich. Die Uhrzeit, um die man sich aus dem Bett quälen musste.  
Frustriert wollte ich den Computer schon wieder ausschalten, als mir ein Link ins Auge stach, den ich noch nicht kannte. Hm, eigentlich könnte ich mir die Seite mal ansehen. *Vegetas Kingdom* Das war doch anni_chans Seite. Auf der war ich schon Ewigkeiten nicht mehr. Also nichts wie hin.  
Nach kurzem Stöbern fand ich in dem Forum endlich, wonach ich gesucht hatte. Eine Fanfic die ich noch nicht kannte. *Internet mit Folgen. Hört sich doch interessant an.. (Die Geschichte und die Seite gibt es wirklich! Kann ich nur Empfehlen mal hinzugehen!!)  
Schon nach den ersten Zeilen war ich abgetaucht und verschlang geradezu alles was mir unter die Finger kam.  
Irgendwann kam dann meine Mutter in mein Zimmer und fragte mich, ob ich nicht endlich Schluss machen wollte. Ich müsste doch morgen wieder früh aufstehen. Ich bejahte, und wandte mich wieder meinem Monitor zu.  
Als ich endlich das Ende der Geschichte erreicht hatte, sah ich fast geschockt auf die Uhr. Schon 2 Uhr nachts? Das durfte doch nicht war sein. Erst geht der Abend überhaupt nicht rum, und dann so was.  
Leise Fluchend fing ich an, alle geöffneten Fenster zu schließen. Grade als ich die Internetverbindung schließen wollte, fiel mir das kleine Fester in der rechten, oberen Bildschirmecke auf, das ich wohl übersehen hatte.  
Neugierig Maximierte ich das Fenster uns scrollte die weiße Seite weiter nach unten. Ein kleines Bild ganz am Ende des sonst leeren Dokuments weckte meine Aufmerksamkeit. Fast selbstverständlich wollte ich auf das Bild klicken, als mich etwas davon abhielt.  
Moment, wieso kam mir das ganze jetzt bekannt vor?  
Genau, das hatte ich grade erst gelesen. Ob unter dem Bild wohl wirklich ein Link steckte? Neugierig wie ich nun mal bin, fuhr ich mit der Maus über das Bild, und siehe da, da war tatsächlich ein Link hinter. Grade als ich klicken wollte, hielt ich noch mal inne. Ob jetzt wohl gleich Vegeta hinter mir erscheinen würde? Nervös leckte ich mir über die Lippen, und überlegte ob ich es wirklich riskieren sollte.  
Ach Quatsch. Ich hatte wohl mal wieder zu viel Fanfics gelesen. So langsam nahm das ja wirklich Ausmaße an. Entschlossen ließ ich die Maus zu dem Schließenbutton des Fensters wande4rn und grade drücken wollte, hielt ich aber doch noch mal inne. So eine Gelegenheit sollte ich nie wieder bekommen. Wollte ich das einfach so weg werfen? Außerdem währe das Feige gewesen. Was sollte schon großartig passieren? Ohne weiter über die Folgen nachzudenken, klickte ich todesmutig auf des Bild. Und dann..  
  
Und dann passierte natürlich gar nichts. Kein Lichtblitz, kein Dimensionstor das sich öffnete, ja nicht mal eine neue Seite wurde aufgerufen. Natürlich stand auch kein Vegeta hinter mir, wobei ich mich von dieser Tatsache erst mal überzeugte, in dem ich in allen Ecken und Schränken, sowie unter meinem Bett nachsah.  
Hah, da hatten wir es also. Das war der eindeutige Beweis. Ich leide doch stärker unter Verfolgungswahn als ich dachte. Hoffentlich wird das nicht noch schlimmer, sonst sollte ich mich am besten sofort einweisen lassen..  
Irgendwie erleichtert, aber auch ein kleines bisschen enttäuscht, das überhaupt nichts geschehen war, schaltet ich den Computer endlich ab und legte mich ins Bett.  
Komischer Weise schlief ich sofort ein, obwohl mir doch noch so viel durch den Kopf ging. Aber das war auch gut so, den schon bald sollte mein Wecker mich wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück bringen und meinen Schlaf würde ich noch bitter nötig haben..  
  
**************************************************  
So, das wars.. Ich hoffe die Story gefällt euch :o)  
Mausi 


	2. So manche Tage (2)

Huhu,  
  
schÃ¶n das ihr weiter lesen mÃ¶chtet. So schlecht scheint der Anfang ja gar nicht gewesen zu sein. Danke an My-Chan und an LadyLily fÃ¼r die netten (und einzigsten) Kommentare.  
  
Ich hoffe euch gefÃ¤llt die Fortsetzung ebenso gut :o)  
  
********  
  
So mache Tage.. (2) by Eismaus  
  
Ein unertrÃ¤glich schrilles GerÃ¤usch drang durch den diffusen Nebel des Schlafes in mein Bewusstsein. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis ich mich soweit sortiert hatte, das ich das GerÃ¤usch identifizieren konnte. Und noch lÃ¤nger dauerte es, bis ich soweit wach war, das ich mich aus dem Bett quÃ¤len und den StÃ¶renfried ausschalten konnte. Seufzend lieÃŸ ich mich wieder in mein Bett fallen und wollte mich grade wieder in meine warme Bettdecke einkuscheln, als mir ein Gedanke, durch den Kopf huschte. Warum in Teufelsnamen hatte der Wecker geklingelt?  
  
Noch viel zu mÃ¼de fÃ¼r gedankliche HÃ¶chstleistungen lieÃŸ ich diesen Gedanken unbeachtet verstreichen und versank langsam aber sicher wieder in die selige Dunkelheit des Schlafes..  
  
Mit einem, fÃ¼r meinen Ohren, ohrenbetÃ¤ubenden Knall, schlug meine ZimmertÃ¼r gegen die Wand, als meine Mutter in mein Zimmer gestÃ¼rmt kam. Die Jacke schon halb angezogen, beugte sie sich Ã¼ber mich, rÃ¼ttelte mich krÃ¤ftig, und als ich die Augen einen Spalt Ã¶ffnete sagte sie laut Aufstehen, du kommst zur spÃ¤t zur Schule!  
  
GequÃ¤lt setzte ich mich an diesem Morgen ein weiteres Mal auf und als mein Blick auf die Uhr viel setzte eine verzweifelte Panik bei mir ein. Shit, der Tag ging ja noch besser los, als der gestrige..  
  
WÃ¤hrend ich ins Bad stÃ¼rmte, hÃ¶rte ich noch mit einem Ohr, wie meine Mutter mir sagte, das sie jetzt zur Arbeit fahren wÃ¼rde, den Rest bekam ich nicht mehr mit. Ohne weiter darÃ¼ber nachzudenken, stieg ich unter die Dusche und mit einem lauten Schrei und mit annÃ¤hernden Warpgeschwindigkeit sprang ich wieder unter der Dusche hervor.  
  
Eiskalt. Welcher Idiot hatte die Dusche auf eine solche Temperatur gestellt? Fluchend und zitternd versuchte ich der Dusche heiÃŸes, oder zumindest warmes Wasser zu entlocken. Aber ohne Erfolg. Das Wasser blieb so eisigkalt wie es war.  
  
Ã„rgerlich trocknetet ich mich wieder ab und rannte zurÃ¼ck in mein Zimmer, um mich anzuziehen. Ein gutes hatte die Dusche doch gehabt. Wach war ich jetzt. Meine Laune allerdings war im Keller.  
  
Ich schnappte mir meinen Rucksack mit den Schulsachen, flog fast die Treppe herunter, weil ich in der Hektik Ã¼ber meinen eigenen SchnÃ¼rsenkel stolperte, machte einen kleinen Abstecher in die KÃ¼che, um mir das Brot, das meine Mutter mir geschmiert hatte, in den Mund zu stopfen griff gleichzeitig nach meiner Jacke und den AutoschlÃ¼sseln und war auch schon aus dem Haus.  
  
Kauend verstaute ich meine Tasche und die Jacke auf dem RÃ¼cksitzt, und klemmte mich dann hinters Steuer. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet mir, das ich es grade noch pÃ¼nktlich schaffen kÃ¶nnte, wenn die Autobahn jetzt frei wÃ¤hre.  
  
Erleichtert lieÃŸ ich den Motor an und fuhr Richtung Autobahn. Eine kleine Lampe im Cockpit erregte meine Aufmerksamkeit. Shit, der Tank ist fast leer. Soviel zu dem Thema doch noch pÃ¼nktlich kommen..  
  
Ich hielt also an der nÃ¤chsten Tankstelle und wieder erwarten klappte beim Tanken alles reibungslos. Der Tankdeckel lieÃŸ sich ohne Probleme Ã¶ffnen, es gab keine langen Warteschlangen und ich hatte diesmal noch nicht mal dreckige Finger bekommen.  
  
ZÃ¼gig fuhr ich nach dem Tanken wieder auf die Autobahn und schon bald erreichte ich meine Schule.  
  
Als ich aus dem Auto stieg hÃ¶rte ich das leise Klingeln der Schulglocke. Mist, doch zu spÃ¤t. Aber nicht soviel wie ich befÃ¼rchtet hatte.  
  
Ich jagte die Treppen zu meinem Klassenraum hoch und erreichte die TÃ¼r grade zu dem Zeitpunkt als unser Klassenlehrer die Anwesenheit durchging. Noch mal Schwein gehabt. Ich war noch nicht an der Reihe gewesen. An meinem Platz angekommen lieÃŸ ich mich erleichtert auf meinen Stuhl fallen und schloss fÃ¼r einen kurzen Moment die Augen..  
  
Ein kleiner Kniff in meinen Arm holte mich in die Wirklichkeit zurÃ¼ck. Meine Freundin die neben mir saÃŸ, sah mich mit neugierigen Augen an. Was hatte sie grade gefragt? Aus den Wortfetzen, die noch in meinem Ohr nachhallten, versuchte ich einen Satz zusammen zu fÃ¼gen. ...Abend.. gemacht? Wollte sie jetzt wissen, was ich gestern Abend gemacht habe? Na gut, warum auch nicht, das fragte sie mich doch sonst auch immer.  
  
FlÃ¼sternd erzÃ¤hlte ich ihr meine Erlebnisse des gestrigen Abends, die ja auch in gewisser Weise dafÃ¼r verantwortlich waren, das ich heute morgen zu spÃ¤t gekommen bin.  
  
Dem fast verzweifelten KopfschÃ¼tteln konnte ich entnehmen, das meine Freundin mich mal wieder nicht verstand. Mit Dragonball hatte sie nun wirklich nicht viel am Hut. Aber mir zuliebe sah sie es gelegentlich, damit sie zumindest die Figuren kannte und teilweise wusste, wovon ich redete. Du bist eindeutig verrÃ¼ckt! bekam ich zu hÃ¶ren. Aber auch das war nicht das erste mal. Ich versank wieder in meine TagtrÃ¤ume. Worum es darin ging, brauche ich auch ja wahrscheinlich nicht verraten.. Genau, richtig geraten, ich dachte natÃ¼rlich wiedermal an Dragonball. Und wÃ¤hrend ich meine Gedanken so schweifen lieÃŸ, kehrte ich in Gedanken zum gestrigen Abend zurÃ¼ck. Was wohl geschehen wÃ¤hre, wenn Vegeta wirklich plÃ¶tzlich hinter mir gestanden hÃ¤tte?  
  
  
  
Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich eine schnelle Bewegung und schon erzitterte mein Tisch unter dem Schlag den er grade bekommen hatte. Der laute Knall lieÃŸ mich allerdings mehr zusammenzucken und verwirrt starte ich in die zornigen Augen meines Klassenlehrers. Haben es die Damen mal wieder nicht nÃ¶tig, dem Unterricht zu folgen? Die scharfe, schneidende, aber auch irgendwie spÃ¶ttische Stimme lieÃŸ mich innerlich erschaudern. Unbehaglich lehnte ich mich zurÃ¼ck und stammelte eine leise Entschuldigung..  
  
Mit einem leisen knurren wandte sich mein Klassenlehrer wieder von mir ab und setzte seinen Unterricht fort.  
  
Irgendwie musste ich auf einmal lachen. Ich versuchte mir wirklich vorzustellen, was Vegeta hier auf der Erde wohl machen wÃ¼rde, und hatte noch nie bemerkt, das er schon hier war.  
  
Eigentlich komisch, das es mir erst jetzt auffiel. Mein Klassenlehrer hatte wirklich eine gewisse Ã„hnlichkeit mit ich. Die wirren, schwarzen Haare, die in alle Himmelsrichtungen von seinem Kopf abstanden, und sich nicht bÃ¤ndigen lieÃŸen. Die scharf geschnittenen GesichtszÃ¼ge, mit dem stÃ¤ndig grimmige Gesichtsausdruck und die ewig schlechte Laune.  
  
Ich bemerkte den fragenden Gesichtsausdruck von der Seite und erklÃ¤rte meiner Freundin warum ich so lachen musste. Erst sah sie mich geschockt an, dann wanderte ihr Blick zu unserem Lehrer, und dann wieder zu mir.  
  
Ich viel fast aus den Wolken, als sie mir zustimmte. Ok, es wÃ¼rde wohl kaum einer auf den Gedanken kommen, den Griesgram der sich Klassenlehrer nannte, wirklich fÃ¼r Vegeta zu halten, aber eine gewisse Ã„hnlichkeit war einfach da. Wir sahen uns an und mussten einfach losprusten.  
  
NatÃ¼rlich blieb unser Ausbruch nicht unbeachtet, wir hatten erneut die Aufmerksamkeit der ganzen Klasse und unseres Lehrers. Die leise und irgendwie gefÃ¤hrlich Klingende Stimme lieÃŸ uns schnell wieder verstummen. Darf ich hÃ¶flichst fragen, was so amÃ¼sant ist? Ich bin mir sicher, der Rest der Klasse wÃ¼rde gerne mitlachen. Scharrte die Stimme unweit von meinem Ohr.  
  
Erneut lief mir ein Schauer Ã¼ber den RÃ¼cken, aber dieses mal hatte ich nicht vor mich einschÃ¼chtern zu lassen. Also sah ich in Richtung der Stimme und antwortete ebenso leise Eigentlich gar nichts. Ich hab mir nur grade vorgestellt, wie sie einen Final Flash einsetzten. Das ist alles.  
  
Erst ein verblÃ¼fftes Schweigen. Ich starrte noch immer in die Augen meines GegenÃ¼bers. Warum war mir noch nie aufgefallen, das die Augen von dem Kerl fast Schwarz waren? Irgendwie sorgten sie dafÃ¼r, das ich anfing zu schwitzen. Langsam verzog sich das Gesicht zu einem gefÃ¤hrlichen Grinsen. Das hÃ¤ttest du wohl gerne. Aber wenn es weiter nichts ist..  
  
Es war toten still in der Klasse. Ich war mittlerweile SchweiÃŸgebadet. Das ganz war mir nicht geheuer. Keine Frage, was ein Final Flash ist. Ich versuchte mehr abstand zwischen uns zu bringen, aber leider machte mir der Tisch des Hintermannes einen Strich durch die Rechnung.  
  
Ich hatte es wohl mal wieder Ã¼bertrieben. Aber..  
  
In diesem Moment klingelte die Schulglocke und verkÃ¼ndete das Ende der Stunde. So schnell hatte ich noch nie die Klasse verlassen. Etwas wie Muss mal zur Toilette murmelnd rannte ich aus dem Raum und schloss mich zitternd in die MÃ¤dchentoilette ein...  
  
  
  
*************************************************  
  
BÃ¤h, *Zunge raus streck* Und hier endete meine Geschichte erst mal. Mal sehen, wenn ich Gelegenheit habe werde ich vielleicht weiterschreiben. Aber auch nur, wenn es Ã¼berhaupt jemanden interessiert.  
  
*knuddel alle die bis hierhin gelesen haben ganz feste*  
  
Mausi 


End file.
